Tourmenté et sanglant (Fantômes et descendants)
by Storiesmania
Summary: Elle est à Poudlard de façon exceptionnelle, elle rencontre le baron sanglant, mais elle n'a pas peur. Cela plaît au fantôme, mais il ne s'attend pas du tout à la tournure que prennent les événements par la suite.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Dans le même univers et avec les même personnages que Bon dans le temps, voici un nouvel OS de la série Fantôme et descendant.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tourmenté et sanglant.

Assise au milieu des "serpents"

comme les Serpentards sont appelés par les autres étudiants,

Lylas plus jeune que tous ceux qui l'entoure,

ne bronche pas quand l'esprit se montre.

Les yeux rivés sur son assiette

ce n'est que lorsque le silence se fait complet

qu'elle se demande ce qu'il se passe et se décide à lever la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrent le regard froid et mort de l'esprit, qui à tout de même l'air tourmenté.

Devant les visages stupéfaits de ses pairs braqué sur elle et le fantôme maintenant étonné,

elle le fixe sans sourciller, ne semblant nullement effrayée par l'apparence de l'être.

Elle se lève de sa place pour demander à ses camarades d'un soir de se déplacer pour que le spectre

puisse flotter à l'aise à côté d'elle car elle à bien remarqué qu'il veut lui parler.

La voix rauque et forte de l'esprit résonne dans la salle étrangement silencieuse:

"Tu es bien la première enfant à venir en ses lieux qui par mon allure n'est pas effrayée."

Renforçant encore la surprise auprès des vivants comme des morts, la voix de Lylas, très douce,

répond tandis qu'un sourire sincère apparaît sur son visage:

"Pourquoi craindre quelque chose qui ne peut que nous traverser ?"

Le fantôme, pourtant réputé pour son mauvais caractère se met à rire.

Toute l'assemblée le regarde, profondément troublée,

même si certains parmi les professeurs retiennent un soupir.

Ce ne sont pas des signes de lassitude, c'est plutôt une marque de soulagement.

"Voilà une remarque tout à fait pertinente. J'ai à faire à une petite maline."

"Je vais, monsieur le baron, considérer cela comme un compliment."

"Faite comme il vous plaira. Puis-je vous connaître votre nom damoiselle ?"

"Mais bien sûr. Je suis Lylas Fudge. Ravie de vous rencontrer."

"J'en suis moi-même fort aise. J'ai était mandé à votre table pour vous informer."

"Qui est donc cette personne qui ici vous a envoyé ?"

"Ce sont les Dames Rowena et Helena Serdaigle qui pourtant ne viennent que rarement me parler."

Reconnaissant le nom de deux de ses ancêtres,

Lylas réalise qu'elle s'adresse à celui qui a tué Helena.

Dans sa famille est bien connue cette histoire

d'un coup de poignard regretté par un suicide enchaîné et cela ...,

ces images lui donne envie de pleurer,

bien qu'elle essaye de ne pas le montrer,

le vieux spectre l'a vite détecté, il se prépare à se voir rejeté.

Il en à l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il rencontre les membres de la lignée de Serdaigle

toujours ceux-ci ont réagis soit en s'évanouissant soit en prenant la clef,

oui en prenant la clef des champs, le laissant complètement seul.

C'est bien mal connaître cette demoiselle que de penser ça d'elle.

Non seulement elle reste, mais elle lance aussi des regards assassins à ceux qui se moquent d'elle.

Si le fantôme avait encore eu un coeur,

il est presque sur qu'il aurait fondu devant la douceur...

Oui, de la douceur de cette fillette qui est passée au-dessus de son apparence

pour le défendre en toute bonne conscience.

S'il pouvait pleurer, il serrait déjà en train de verser des larmes de joie.

Il est si rare que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui, d'autant qu'il ne fait rien pour.

Mis de côté par les morts comme les vivants il est plus misérable que ne le laisse entendre

sa fierté démesurée, ses actes agressifs et l'immense vide qui se trouve là où était son coeur.

La fillette ne sait pas comment interpréter la tristesse qu'elle lit sur le visage du spectre.

En fait elle ne sait même pas comment réconforter ce genre d'apparition.

Elle a déjà eu l'occasion de voir des revenants, seulement elle a toujours crus à des hallucinations.

Cet homme du Moyen-Âge recouvert de son sang et de celui de sa victime,

le touche malgré toute l'horreur de son crime. Elle ne le lâche pas des yeux

puis en détaillant ses traits, elle est frappée par sa ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

Un souvenir reviens à sa mémoire et elle ne peut plus retenir ses pleurs.

Parmi les gens qui l'entoure aucun ne pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une seule personne ose se rapprocher de la rivière de larmes vivante.

Il se place près d'elle et l'enlace pour la consoler devant les regards des autres stupéfaits.

Elle reconnaît son parfum légèrement mentholé et sa voix résonne dans l'ambiance tendue:

"Tout va bien se passer Lylas. Je penses que tu devrais ... "

"... retourner à l'infirmerie ?", suggère un autre étudiant, de sa personne imbue,

coupant brutalement Drago dans son élan.

Celui-ci est saisit de l'envie d'étrangler l'individu gênant.

Malheureusement pour le garçon en question, d'autres Serpentards ont estimé

que celui qui s'en est mêlé mérite d'être sanctionné.

Ainsi différents sorts ont fusé, venant frapper

dans le dos, le jeune élève de Gryffondor qui n'a pas été très courageux pour le coup.

En effet, ce jeune homme, très lâche, a essayé de se cacher derrière un garçon roux.

Alors qu'il se fait lyncher par des étudiants des 4 maisons confondues,

le jeune Gryffondor pousse des cris de douleur d'une force inattendue.

Les enseignants, sont concentrés sur ce qu'il se passe à côté

c'est pour cela qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'est déplacé.

En effet quelque chose de surprenant se déroule à la table des serpents.

Le baron a arrêté de flotter, il va bientôt tomber, mais Lylas agis à temps.

Elle le fait léviter pour le poser délicatement sur le banc.

Le fantôme fort étonné a faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le plan ...

Ah bah ... En fait, c'est fait, le voilà allongé, sur le plancher.

Petit à petit, sa forme bleue argentée deviens rouge, puis blanc et rouge à nouveau

juste avant qu'il ne devienne beige et recouvert de peau.

Les habits imbibés de sang correspondant à sa forme spectrale

sont remplacés par des vêtements modernes quant à ses chaînes,

elles deviennent, monocle, chevalière et autres parures masculine utiles et élégantes.

Déséquilibré par son ossature radicalement différente de sa légèreté fantomatique,

le baron chancelle sur ses jambes alors qu'il essaye de se rendre auprès de Dumbledore.

Heureusement pour le ressuscité, quelques élèves arrivent à le maintenir sur pied.

Ressentant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, Esméralda décide d'y aller.

Elle se doit de contrôler tous les actes des jeunes fées de sa famille et elle est vite arrivée.

Apparaissant aux côtés du baron, elle explique à la fillette ce qu'il s'est passé

mais surtout pourquoi c'est arrivé.

Cela choque le pauvre baron et ce qui l'achève, c'est lorsque la dame de ses pensées,

le traverse, elle veut le consoler mais ils ne peuvent plus se toucher.

Alors le pauvre homme, passé de sanglant à vivant,

s'évanouit presque immédiatement, surtout qu'Helena lui a murmuré quelque chose un peu avant:

"Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais quand nous étions encore vivants, j'ai mis au monde un enfant, le notre."

Elle a décidé de lui en parler en entendant ce qu'il s'est dit entre Lylas et lui plus tôt dans l'heure.

Il est transporté à l'infirmerie de l'établissement aux côtés de la jeune fille qui veille au grain.

A son réveil, il à le réflexe de remuer ses bras, dans l'attente d'entendre raisonner ses chaînes.

Il réalise alors qu'il n'a pas rêver et qu'il s'est véritablement changé en être humain

abandonnant son statut de spectre terrifiant suscitant aux étudiants des visions morbides.

Il met la tête dans ses mains, réalisant que ce que lui a appris sa femme est probablement vrai.

S'interrogeant sur ce qu'il doit faire, il ne voit pas tout de suite Lylas qui s'approche

et réfléchit intensément sur ce qui va devoir être fait.

Il doit partir à la recherche d'indice afin de trouver son fils.

Maintenant, il croit ce que l'enfant lui a dit,

il l'interroge donc sur ce garçon et il est décidé par Dumbledore qu'il sera pris en charge ...

Enfin, plutôt, confié aux Fudge qui l'aideront à s'acclimater à l'atmosphère du 21e siècle.

Une époque qui est indéniablement différente de son Moyen-Âge natal.


End file.
